


missed connections (and other tragedies)

by TheAceApples



Series: Trope Mash-Ups [6]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bittersweet, F/M, GFY, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAceApples/pseuds/TheAceApples
Summary: Sometimes the universe gets things out of order.
Relationships: Agent Carolina/Agent York (Red vs. Blue)
Series: Trope Mash-Ups [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575487
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	missed connections (and other tragedies)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted over on Tumblr for the Fanfiction Trope Mash-Up ask meme: "if you're still doing the trope mashup meme - Soulmate AU with Carolina/your choice please? [and] Time Travel?"

The blue-green words braceleting York’s wrist say, “Now what’s a boy like you doing in a place like this?”

This is not the first thing that Agent Carolina says to him.

-

The golden-tan words circling Carolina’s ankle say, “Well, hey there, Carolina.”

This is not the first thing that Agent York says to her.

-

A tear between time-streams is rent in the dank bottom of an underwater lair, and Carolina’s breath catches. _You’ll only get a few minutes,_ she is warned, _and then we’re pulling you back through._

She nods, understanding completely and never looking away because she _sees him._

The transition is like nothing she can describe, a sense of wrongness against her skin, but it’s nothing at all compared to seeing him again. Carolina strolls right up to the bar, where he’s playing with that damn lighter, and plucks it out of his hands. She smiles as warmly as she’s never dared before, and says, “Now what’s a boy like you doing in a place like this?”

These are her last words to Agent York.

-

On a no-name beach, on a no-name moon, a machine is turned on with little fanfare as the body of its creator cools on the ground. It opens a portal between two points in time as easy as a lightning strike.

_You’ll only get one chance at this,_ he is warned, _so make it count._

York says nothing at all.

He steps through the portal and loses his breath when he sees her. Every line he’s ever practiced, every thought he’s ever had, flees along with it. And it’s all he can do to softly say, “Well, hey there, Carolina.”

These are his last words to Agent Carolina.


End file.
